


Perfect First

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, nervous yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Yuuri was nervous, lying beneath Viktor, legs held up against his chest as the older man circled a slick, lube covered finger around his entrance. They’d gotten this far before, but this time Yuuri knew they’d be going further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> daaaay 4!

Yuuri was nervous, lying beneath Viktor, legs held up against his chest as the older man circled a slick, lube covered finger around his entrance. They’d gotten this far before, but this time Yuuri knew they’d be going further.

They’d talked and talked about it, Viktor answering all of Yuuri’s questions, soothing his worries, gradually getting him used to the sensation of having something inside him by using his fingers as often as Yuuri asked him to.

Despite all this, Yuuri was still nervous.

Viktor pushed his finger in slowly, his other hand laced with one of Yuuri’s as he looked down at him, a reassuring smile on his face.

“You’re doing great Yuuri. Just breathe.” Viktor praised, pressing a kiss to the closest part of Yuuri to him, the side of his raised foot, the action making Yuuri let out a shaky breath. Yuuri looked up at Viktor with wide eyes, cheeks flushed as he focused on keeping his breathing regular.

They’d tried distracting him from the prep with a blowjob before, but Yuuri’s body was so sensitive to anything Viktor did to him that it just made him cum before Viktor was done preparing him. He wondered if they’d have to go through this every time Yuuri bottomed, or if he’d calm down after the first time.

Viktor had offered to let Yuuri fuck him, but Yuuri had insisted their first time be Viktor taking the lead. He needed to know what it felt like before he did the same to Viktor. He felt guilty that it had taken them so long to get this far, but Viktor had been so patient, had told him he would be happy even if they never so much as kissed, just so long as he could be close to Yuuri.

“Good boy Yuuri, you’re doing so well.” Viktor purred, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of him, eyes trained on where it sunk into the other, the skin glistening with a liberal amount of lube. The praise and the way Viktor looked so focused above him had a shiver of arousal shooting through Yuuri and he relaxed a little more.

“That’s it, zvezda moya, open up for me.” Viktor hummed, slipping a second finger into Yuuri slowly. Yuuri let out a soft whimper at the feeling, but took a few slow breaths to calm himself, he squeezed Viktor’s hand where it was twined with his own.

Viktor was obviously eager to get going, Yuuri could see the way his pupils were blown wide with lust, the needy expression on his face barely held in check, he knew Viktor’s cock would be hard as rock by now too, though he couldn’t see it in this position, knowing the other had already put a condom on before they’d really begun. Yuuri wanted to do this for Viktor, wanted the other inside him, to be connected with him like that.

“M-more… Viktor…” Yuuri asked, voice wavering slightly, feeling embarrassed asking for more. Viktor raised a brow at the request but complied, carefully working a third finger into him, the younger man whimpering slightly at the discomfort. But it was nowhere near as bad as his feet got after a long practice session, he could deal with this level of discomfort.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Yuuri, ah, look at you, swallowing my fingers up like this. You’re so hungry for me hmm?” Viktor hummed, Yuuri looking away in embarrassment at the comment, trying to ignore the way heat coiled in his belly at the dirty talk.

A shiver shot through him as Viktor scissored his fingers, his breath hitching and eyes fluttering. He felt like he was beginning to drown in the sensations, closing his eyes as the older man stretched him out, beginning to pant softly.

“Hmm, I think you’re ready now, Do you think you’re ready, milyy?” Viktor purred, slowly thrusting his fingers into Yuuri a few more times as Yuuri gave him a quick nod. Viktor grinned, pulling his fingers out slowly and sitting back to trail his eyes over Yuuri’s hole, watching it twitch for a few moments, the dusky pink skin glistening with lube.

“Ah, you look so delicious, all spread out for me, I’m almost tempted to use my mouth instead of my cock.” Viktor sighed, rubbing his thumb over the muscle as he watched with a lustful gaze.

“Viktor… please… no… I want your… your… i want you in me… properly… please?” Yuuri gasped, letting go of his thighs and instead reaching his arms out, a pleading expression on his face.

“Ahh, Yuuri, how can I deny such a lovely request?” Viktor chuckled, leaning over the other and allowing himself to be pulled down into a kiss with a happy hum. Viktor spread Yuuri’s legs as much as the other could, which, for a person who did ballet, was a substantial amount.

Yuuri’s legs were spread almost into a full split as Viktor rolled his hips down, sighing as his condom clad cock slid over Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri took a few slow, calming breaths before reaching down, wrapping his fingers around Viktor’s cock and guiding the head to his entrance much to Viktor’s surprised delight.

“Ohh, so eager. Relax for me Yuuri, I’m going to enter you now.” Viktor warned him, Yuuri just nodding again as he focused on his breathing.

And then came the pressure, Yuuri choking slightly as he felt the head pressing past the ring of muscle, stretching him more than Viktor’s three fingers had. He let out a soft noise of mild distress, closing his eyes and Viktor halted the press of his hips.

Viktor whispered reassurances and compliments softly to Yuuri in English and broken Japanese, Yuuri smiling fondly, around a slight grimace, at how sweet the other was being. Despite the numerous mistakes in Viktor’s Japanese, Yuuri knew what he was trying to say, and kissed him again, arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck.

“It’s ok, I’m ok… you’re just… ah… a lot bigger than your fingers… oh…” Yuuri assured him, sliding his fingers into the short hair at the nape of Viktor’s neck and arching his back a little as Viktor pushed in a little more, sinking into Yuuri bit by bit.

Yuuri breathed heavily, feeling as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest as it hammered at his rib cage. When Viktor was completely inside him, Yuuri looked up at viktor who looked strained, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he tried to fight back the pleasure of being inside Yuuri at last.

“Viktor… ngh… ah… you’re stretching me so much… I feel so full…” Yuuri groaned, mentally smirking at the way Viktor’s control seemed to slip a little, his hips twitching and his jaw clenching. Yuuri felt so much calmer than he thought he would. It was a little uncomfortable, to be stretched so much, but not the worst feeling in the world. Especially as Viktor had taken such good care of him so far.

Yuuri knew he was the one in control here, despite being completely on the bottom. One word from him and Viktor would stop everything. He could feel himself slipping into the same state of mind that he did when practising the Eros routine.

This was his Eros, his control over Viktor in this way was intoxicating. 

“It’s ok, you can move… just… keep it slow for now… ok?” Yuuri said, sliding his hands around to cup Viktor’s cheeks as the older man opened his eyes, looking down at Yuuri with a thankful expression as he slowly began to move his hips, keeping the thrusts slow and shallow until he was told otherwise.

A soft whimper forced it’s way out of Yuuri as Viktor moved, the dragging feeling inside him being so foreign. His cock was already hard from the prep, though it had flagged a little as Viktor entered him the shaft quickly hardened again and now lay heavy against his lower belly. 

The strain in Yuuri’s legs from them being spread so wide without warming up just served to heighten all the other sensations in the area, making him pay more attention to the way Viktor’s thighs and hips brushed against the back on his thighs and ass each time he sunk all the way in.

It was a heady sensation, and soon Yuuri was demanding that Viktor fuck him harder, faster, and Viktor immediate complied with a moan of relief, the slow pace having been torture for him. He wasted no time in shifting his weight, letting Yuuri’s legs go so they could close around his hips, and putting all his weight behind each thrust instead.

The change of angle had the advantage of Viktor’s cock grazing Yuuri’s sweet spot every now and then, the younger man’s voice going up an octave at the intense pleasure each movement sent shooting up his spine and down into his cock.

“A-ahh… fuck! Viktor! Feels so good… ahh.. .your cock feels so good inside me, I’m so full… I can feel you right inside…” Yuuri panted, Viktor letting out a strangled noise and freezing for a moment as the words went straight to his cock, the older man burying his face against Yuuri’s neck and kissing and sucking at the skin there.

“Yuuri… it’s too hot when you talk like that… Ah… I almost came from it… be careful.” Viktor groaned, only mildly embarrassed by the admission of almost finishing so soon. Both of their feelings were running high, they’d both wanted this for far too long and now it was happening, Yuuri found himself wanting it to never stop. Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hair a little tighter, pressing their foreheads together, eyes unfocused and half closed.

“I don’t care how hot you find it, Viktor. You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you, got it?” Yuuri growled, feeling as Viktor shuddered in delight against him, moaning loudly as he gave a small nod of understanding. He clearly enjoyed being ordered around by Yuuri, the younger man remembered his reaction to Yurio having said he’d do whatever the winner of the contest wanted.

Viktor was a slut for Yuuri dominating him in even the most minor ways, they’d already explored that a few times and Yuuri was glad of that because now he was comfortable enough with it that he could give Viktor that restriction now so that the moment would last longer.

Yuuri was melting below him, back arching as he tried his best to rock back against Viktor as he pounded into him. He got frustrated though, Viktor’s cock was only brushing his sweet spot, he wanted to know what it felt like to have him hit it dead on.

Yuuri pushed on Viktor’s shoulders to get him to sit up, before manoeuvring himself so that he was sitting in Viktor’s lap, resting on his knees as he began taking control of the pace.

“A-ah! Yuuri! I thought you said you wanted… ngh… to keep to the… aaah… basic positions?” Viktor gasped, eyes clenched shut as Yuuri bounced in his lap.

“I need… more… Ahh… you’re so close to that spot… Just a little deeper... ” Yuuri panted letting his head fall back as Viktor leaned in to bite and suck at the exposed skin, marking it, his hands reaching around to grip Yuuri’s ass and lifting him a little to help him move.

The new position allowed Viktor’s cock to reach just that little bit deeper, and as Viktor’s hips jerked upward unevenly, his cock slammed directly into Yuuri’s prostate, making the younger man let out a startled yelp of pleasure as it sent him over the edge, cum splattering over their stomachs.

He hadn’t even needed his cock touched at all, it was such an intense feeling that he wasn’t prepared for it. Viktor growled against the skin of his neck, so close himself but fighting it back until he had permission.

“Yuuri… please.. Ah… let me cum Yuuri… I’m so close… Please…” Viktor groaned, his hands had a painfully right grip on Yuuri’s ass, nails digging into the supple skin. The sudden tightness around him was the most delightful torture, driving him further into madness with each passing second.

“Mmm… I guess you can cum. Cum for me Viktor.” Yuuri said when he’d gathered his senses again, still rolling his hips for Viktor’s sake despite his own sudden tiredness.

The permission was all Viktor needed before he let out a breathless gasp, pressing Yuuri’s hips down against his own as he emptied himself into the condom.

The two bonelessly collapsed back onto the bed, both fighting to catch their breath.

“Well, We’ll definitely need to repeat that.” Yuuri chuckled, Viktor laughing softly as he rolled to the side and pulled out, gathering Yuuri into his arms.

“It was ok then? Good. Mmm, maybe in the morning, hmm? We’ll clean up then sleep. If you’re not too sore. I went a little harder than I planned. I’m sorry” Viktor apologised, leaning down to pepper kisses over his lover’s cheeks and lips, causing the younger man to laugh.

“It was perfect and I’m fine, really, a little raw right now, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt so… content.” Yuuri hummed patting Viktor’s chest lightly.

“Come on, up, let’s take a shower.” Yuuri demanded, Viktor giving a dramatic groan in protest as the younger man moved off the bed.

“But Yuuri, I’m tired! Clean me!” He whined, Yuuri rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Get up you lazy oaf. I’ll wash you in the shower.” Yuuri assured Viktor as he pulled on a robe before he made his way to the bathroom, the older man’s expression brightening and he scrambled to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
